Brotherly Love Evil's Revenge
by edismine
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi hate each other...or do they...when young Mya Uchiha comes along Itachi's heart races, his child hood friend has come back for him. But who does he like more, Sasuke or Mya...and whats going on with Sasuke and Naruto?
1. The Truth Lies Within

"……..." thought Sasuke, as his older brother walked up to him."_Nii...Nii-San_..."

"What do you want?" He said "Did you come to kill me again? Because you already know you will fail..."

"No! Nii-San it's not that!" Sasuke said "I came to tell you...I came to tell you...I love you!"

"What!" said Itachi, in shock "What did you just say!"

"I said I love you..." Sasuke said his face hanging down. "Nii-San..."

"I thought there was somthing wrong with you when you started to call me _nii-san_ again "said Itachi about to walk away, forgetting what had happen.

"NII-SAN! Don't leave me!" Yelled Sasuke running after him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "I love you, and I don't want you to leave...your the only family I have, I don't want to ever leave your side."

"..._Sas...Sasuke_...I though you were mad at me." he said clenching tightly on his brothers hands. "The truth is i don't want to ever leave you side ether...I'm not really this evil person that you think I am..."

"I must admit though...I'm still mad at you for killing mom and dad...but i forgive you for now... only because I'm hurt and I need some one to care for me..." Sasuke said as he pulled tighter around his brother.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry for everything that i did..." he said, as tears came from his dark red eyes.

--------------------------

on top of the tree... "AH! SASUKE! How dare him!" yelled Naruto frustrated and mad. "He said he loved me! How dare he...oh he'll pay...don't worrie he'll pay for his actions!"

--------------------------

"Huh...Nii-San...um can I..."said Sasuke his face bright red...

"What? Can you what?"

He asked "Can I kiss you?" Sasuke said, pulling his face and arms down afraid at what might happen.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." Said Itachi, reaching his hand out on to his brothers chin. "I'm going to kiss you."

"...Nii-San _really_?" Said Sasuke, grabbing on tightly to his brothers hand...

"Yea..." he said, his lips moving in closer to Sasukes

"No...I can't..." said Sasuke..."I have to keep my promise."

"But if you love someone you can't let a silly promise keep you from them." said Itachi leaning in closer to his brother.

"inii-san/i, why are you still going through with this...I told you I don't want to anymore..."

"Hump...I see...you really still want to kill me..." He said, his eyes getting colder. "If thats the way you really want it..."

"Yea...It is...I'm sorry...I tryed my best..."

"You don't have to apolagize...I know its hard to forget and forgive what I did..." he said, as he walked away not looking behind.

"Nii...San...I'm sorry..."

--------------------------

"Huh...Sasuke...I don't get it..."Whispered Naruto to himself.

"Its okay...you don't have to be quite any more Naruto...I know your there." said Sasuke, tears running down his face.

"ISasuke.../I No...I have too...I have to do this..." Said Naruto to himself. "Sasuke!"

"Huh?" Said Sasuke, wiping his tears and turning around to see what he wanted.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yelled Naruto, planting his lips on Sasukes, his arms wrapped around him feet dangling of the floor...

"..." thought Sasuke "..._Na...Na...Naruto_...Your such an idiot..."

"_Huh_..." Said Naruto, letting go to Sasuke...his face bright red...almost about to burst out in laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_Na...Na...Naruto_" Said Sakura "_You...you smell like Sasuke_."

"_Huh..._I smell like Sasuke!" Said Naruto, in Shocked

"You were with him, _weren't you_?" She asked?

_"Well...Yea I was..."_ He answered, a bit curious why she asked.

"Where is he!" She yelled, grabbing on to Naruto's coat pulling him closer to her.

"Ah!" He yelled back "He's down by the river Sakura...Don't hurt me!"

"Thanks Naruto!" She said, running off.

"Man the girl scares me sometimes... but she sure is cute...Believe...it..." Said Naruto  
----------------------------------

_"Sasuke! Sasuke!"_ Yelled Sakura, as she ran down to the river 

_"Huh?"_ asked Sasuke to himself, turning around to see who it was

_"Sa...Sa...Sa...Sasuke..."_ Said Sakura out of breath

"Breath Sakura, What's wrong?" Asked Sasuke

"I wanted to tell you something." She answered _"I Love ...You..."_

"Yea and so does every other girl..._and some guys_." Said Sasuke, ignoring her like what  
she said was nothing at all. 

_"But... I really love you..."_ She said, Tears coming from her eyes

"But I don't love you in return...I have my heart saved for someone else." Said Sasuke   
looking in to the water and seeing his brother's reflection. 

_"Its Naruto right?"_ asked Sakura

"Actually its not...but if anything I love him more than I love you." answered Sasuke

"You can't mean that!" Yelled Sakura "He's annoying! You can't possible like that kind of   
person!

"And that is the exact reason why I don't like you, the way you like me." He said

_"But...Sasuke"_ Said Sakura, turning around and running away, tears coming from her eyes.  
-----------------------------------  
_"I'm sorry Sakura, But that's the truth"_ Said Sasuke, trying to keep his tears in...

**End**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_"Ha! Hi ya!"_ Shouted Sasuke, as he practiced out side the Ninja School "Ah! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

"So I see you are practicing..." Said Itachi, as he walked up to his little brother.

_"Nii-San!_ What are you doing here?" Yelled Sasuke, trying not to look happy, his face bright red.

"You missed me didn't you?" Itachi said, with a evil smirk on his face.

"NO! _I didn't miss you_!" yelled Sasuke 

"Are you sure, because I think you did miss me." Said Itachi, Leaning in closer to his brother putting his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

_"Humph..._Nii-San I told you already! I want to kill you not Kiss you!" Yelled Sasuke, trying to push his brother away.

"_Whatever..._It's your decision." Said Itachi "It's not like I wanted to kiss you..."

"Then why did you come back to me then!" Yelled Sasuke

"Hum.._.Ya know I don't know why I came here_..." Itachi said, as he scratched his chin. 

"_Huh..._Nii-San You Idiot!" Yelled Sasuke again

"You know little brother you really should control your temper." said Itachi

"What! I control my temper! I'm not the one _who...who...who..._" said Sasuke, stopping as he remembered about his past.

_"Who did what? What did I do?"_ asked Itachi, again with an evil smirk on his face.

_"Nii-San you're scaring me..."_ Said his little brother backing away slowly. "_You know what you did...You killed...you killed"  
_  
_"I killed what?"_ Itachi asked

"MOM AND DAD!" yelled Sasuke _"You killed mom, dad and the entire Uchiha clan!"_

"Oh yea...I forgot about that." he said, lying through his teeth.

"ITACHI!" yelled Sasuke

"You called me by my name..." Itachi said in shock "You most really hate me..._what happen to calling me Nii-San?" _

"You don't deserve to be my older brother!" yelled Sasuke "I hate you!"

_"Fine…hate me, detest me, disown me…but you will come crawling back to me."_ Said Itachi as he walked away.

_"Nii...um...Itachi...I won't...I won't come back to you..."_ said Sasuke _"You discus me!"_

**END**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Itachi…_I have come back for you" Said a voice hidden in the tree

_**FLASH BACK: **_

"Itachi! You can't get me!" Said Miyazuki, running away from the young Itachi

"Miya-Chan! Wait up!" said Itachi, trying to catch up with her.

"_Ow!"_ she said, as she tripped on a tree branch in the ground

"Miya-Chan! Are you okay?" asked Itachi, running over to her to see if she was hurt

"_I'm fine..._but I caught myself on my hand and now it's bleeding"

"_Let me see_" He asked, grabbing her hand slowly "I think I have something I can wrap it with."

"_Ow!_ Not the hard!"

"I'm being as gentle as I can be."

"Hum…_Itachi…Your so sweet_…one day I'm just know I'm going to marry you."

"_Huh…You think that…?_" He asked "Well then you will marry me!"

"_Really! I will_!" She said, with a glitter to her eye "Oh thank you Itachi!

"Its nothing…_it's just that I like you_." He said to himself

--------------------------------------

_**10 yrs later**_

"You will not ever see Itachi Uchiha ever again!" yelled Miya's father

"_Why father!"_ she asked _"I love him!"_

"_Because he committed murder_"

"How do you know!" she asked _"I though you said he committed Suicide!"_

"That's what Itachi said as a cover-up"

"Then tell me father why…_why would he kill his best friend!"_

"So he can grow to his true potential……" her father said with a cold look in his eye "Itachi wants to reach the full potential of the Sharingan."

"_No…_Father it can't be!"

"He said he would marry me! I can't break that promise!"

"Miya, I am going to send you away to the mountains, there you will train and not be anywhere near Itachi."

"_Father…" _ Said Miya "_I don't want to_…_I want to see Itachi_…_but if I must, I will_."

----------------------------------------------

"Now I am here…Our old village." Said Miya, as she looked around the place "Looks like Itachi killed everyone like he said he would….I didn't believe that he would do that but now that I see I'm starting to see him in a new light."

"_M…M…Miya…" _Said Itachi, as he entered the village "Your back."

"_I don't believe it…Miya-Chan your back_."

"I see you killed everyone." She said, opening the door to her old house "I didn't believe that you would do such a thing…but now…I don't want too."

"Believe it though…_I really did it_…"

"I hate the Uchiha Clan just as much as you do but to kill every single on of them…" she said "_Are we the only survivors?_"

"_No…Sasuke is still alive_…"

"You mean your little brother? Why did you keep him alive?"

"I want him to reach his full potential of the Sharingan, jus as I did."

"You mean you want him to kill his best friend!" she yelled "You're insane!"

"_I know…But it's the only way…"_

"_Itachi-Kun…_" She said, getting closer to him "_I still love you, you know that right._"

"Yeah, I know that…I'm going to keep my promise too." He said, hugging her tight, never wanting to let go.

**END**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**FLASH BACK:**_

"Nii-San! Nii-San!" Laughed a younger Sasuke, running up to his big brother

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked

"Nii-San, you're going to take me fishing today right!" Sasuke asked, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Maybe another time little brother, but I'm too busy today." He said, Flicking Sasuke on the forehead like he always does.

"You're always busy now." Said Sasuke, trying not to cry, acting all tough "You all always busy, you never have time for me anymore and then all you do is flick me on the forehead!"

"Humm…." Thought Itachi

"Humph…Nii-San…you're no fun any more!"

"Sasuke!" said Itachi, as Sasuke left the house and ran into the woods

**Sasuke's POV**

I hate Nii-San! He's so annoying jus like father! _Just as I expected of my son…_I'm sick of hearing that! I'm his son too! Shouldn't he be saying that to me also! Sometimes I jus' feel like leaving the Uchiha Clan and starting my own…yeah that would be better…No more stupid Itachi or Father…no more people expecting more from me than what I can do.

stops and thinks for a minute

But what about Mother, she didn't do anything wrong. She loves me and Itachi equally with all her heart…..

And if I leave the Uchiha clan that would make her very sad. I won't leave! I'll stay for her, and I will become a better ninja than both Itachi and Father!

**End POV **

**End Flash Back**

**End **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**FLASH BACK:**

"Nii-San! Nii-San!" Laughed a younger Sasuke, running up to his big brother

"What is it Sasuke?" He asked

"Nii-San, you're going to take me fishing today right!" Sasuke asked, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Maybe another time little brother, but I'm too busy today." He said, Flicking Sasuke on the forehead like he always does.

"You're always busy now." Said Sasuke, trying not to cry, acting all tough "You all always busy, you never have time for me anymore and then all you do is flick me on the forehead!"

"Humm…." Thought Itachi

"Humph…Nii-San…you're no fun any more!"

"Sasuke!" said Itachi, as Sasuke left the house and ran into the woods

**Sasuke's POV**

I hate Nii-San! He's so annoying jus like father! Just as I expected of my son…I'm sick of hearing that! I'm his son too! Shouldn't he be saying that to me also! Sometimes I jus' feel like leaving the Uchiha Clan and starting my own…yeah that would be better…No more stupid Itachi or Father…no more people expecting more from me than what I can do.

stops and thinks for a minute

But what about Mother, she didn't do anything wrong. She loves me and Itachi equally with all her heart…..

And if I leave the Uchiha clan that would make her very sad. I won't leave! I'll stay for her, and I will become a better ninja than both Itachi and Father!

**End POV **

**End Flash Back**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

"Itachi!" Yelled Sasuke, running after his brother

"Huh." He asked, turning around to see who it was.

"Itachi, I hate you!" Sasuke yelled pushing his hands on Itachi's chest, Itachi not even budging.

"Huh. I already knew that." He said "Why do you hate me now?"

"I'm going to start my own clan! Just like when I was little!"

"What do you mean? He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I'm going to be better than both you and father!" yelled Sasuke, trying not to remember the past, and what Itachi did to his father.

"Hahahahaha! You're kidding right?" he said, bursting out in laughter.

"No!" he said, with a fierce look on his face. "I'm dead serious!"

"So have you done it yet?"

"What do you mean 'have you done it yet?'" he asked, a confused look on his face "Don't be changing the subject on me!"

"I mean have you killed you're best friend yet?"

"My best friend…Kill him?" He said "I forgot all about that."

"Well you have to if you want to be as strong as me."

"Kill my best friend…but who is that?" He asked

"You know who it is." Said Itachi "and if you don't you soon will."

"Hmmm…You're confusing me again Itachi!" said Sasuke, running away, than stopping to yell something back, "I don't know what you're talking about but before I kill my best friend I'm going to kill you!"

"What does he mean by kill my best friend? Who is my best friend? Itachi just needs to die and I'm going to be the one who does it." Said Sasuke, as he walked through the forest.

"Kill who Sasuke?" asked Naruto, walking up to him and tapping him on the shoulders.

"No one, just my best friend."

"Sounds like someone to me."

"That's cause you an idiot."

"Really, Then why do you care for me so much?" asked Naruto, his eyes staring into Sasuke's.

"Hmmm…'care'? Who said I care for you!"

"I did." He said, moving his face closer to Sasuke's, his wet lips touching one another.

"Nar…nar…uto…what are you doing?" He asked as he pushed him away gently.

"Giving you what you want."

"What I want?" he asked "How is this, what I want?"

"Trust me it is." He said, moving back to kiss him, pushing him on the floor, putting his hand on his…This time his wet tongue seeping its way into Sasuke's mouth.

"Naru…to…" He groaned, pushing him off of him. "I can't do this!"

"What?" Naruto asked "You can't do what?"

"I can't kiss you!" He yelled "Do I look like I'm gay to you!"

"Well yeah."

"How can you say that with a straight face!" He yelled

"Easy…you like me. I know you do." He said, still with a straight face. "So just give up, you're not going to win."

"Yes I will!"

"No, you won't."

"Watch me! I'll win!" he said, walking off. "And I don't know what you were going to do when you got me on the ground…but I have a feeling I don't want to know!"

**END**


End file.
